Catfish
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Tai got added by the most gorgeous man he had ever seen and over several months of chatting, he had fallen in love. Matt was the most perfect person in the world and actually interested in him! But what if Matt isn't who he says he is? What if Matt in fact is someone else completely. A geek who Tai just never had noticed before. TaiShiro, AU, M-rated for sexual content and language
1. Chapter 1

I became a real fan of the show Catfish, hence the name, and this story is kind of based on that. Do we really know the people we talk to on the internet? I think the documentary I love the most about this, is Talhotblonde. Watch it if you can!

...

What he had done to deserve this, Tai really didn't know, but he did not mind at all. It had all started a few months ago when he was added by the most handsome guy he had ever seen. It felt too good to be true and it still did, but the guy kept assuring him that is was alright, that this was reality and Tai didn't question it again.

If he looked back a year on this, he never would've guessed being in this position. Tai was a popular guy, graduating high school at the end of this year and he had dated several girls. Most of them cheerleaders since they swooned over him when he was on the soccer field. Tai didn't mind it when girls flirted with him and complimented him, he actually really loved it and maybe sometimes took advantage of it, but it was high school, so who cared? He was having fun and making the most of this last year.

But this guy, this gorgeous guy adding him on Facebook. It was all it took to make him doubt his sexuality. Okay, maybe he had been doubting it before that and now he was just sure he was bisexual. He couldn't deny it anymore. He was completely and utterly in love with this guy.

Matt was his name, Matt Ishida. He was a model and was signed under a pretty popular brand. The man was gorgeous. The longish blond hair framing his face perfectly. The strong jawline, the deep blue eyes, and then that smile. It was a little crooked, almost mocking sometimes, but it pulled Tai in. Sometimes he could just stare at the pictures for hours, picturing the blonde somewhere else, preferably close to Tai.

It wasn't just Matt's looks that had drawn Tai in. Of course it was what kept him interested in the beginning, but after sharing many long conversations with Matt, Tai had fallen for him, hard. It didn't matter that they hadn't seen each other in real life. It was the conversations they shared that made Tai fall hard. How supportive Matt was about Tai's soccer dream, telling him he would definitely make the national team and that he had so much talent. In return Tai supported Matt's modelling career and rated his pictures when new ones came out.

And then there were other conversations. Deeper conversations where Tai talked about his sister and how sick she had gotten when they were younger and how guilty he had felt about it. And then how the depression had pulled her down again years later and how she was still having trouble picking herself up sometimes. In return Matt would talk about how he was adopted and how hard it had been when he had just found out, but how much he loved his parents at this point. He felt connected to Matt, like they had known each other for years already.

After pressuring and begging Matt, the blonde had finally agreed to give Tai his phone number and now Tai was even allowed to call! Of course he was incredibly nervous, hands shaking as he dialled the number. They had been talking online for a few hours already and finally it was time for the call. They were both ready, so when Tai heard the first ring, the phone was already picked up on the other side. It stayed silent for a moment on both sides, just listening to each other breathing. This was it, the moment of truth. Now Tai knew this wasn't a dream. He would actually be talking to his crush. His heart was racing and his fingers tapping nervously on his desk. At least Kari wasn't here, because how awkward would it be otherwise?

'H-hey,' he suddenly said, hating himself for sounding as nervous as he felt. He swallowed harshly as he leaned forward, his face now hidden behind his hand. This was so bad! Please Matt, say something back!

And then the silence was broken again. _'Hey, uh, how are you?'_ Tai was so happy that Matt sounded just as nervous as he was. At least he wasn't the only one. He had expected though that the voice would've sounded a little deeper, a little more masculine somehow, but like he cared. Matt would be perfect anyway and his abs would make up for the less masculine voice for sure. Matt was just amazing.

'I'm good, but you knew that already,' Tai responded, a smile now on his lips. He loved listening to Matt already and he wanted to hear so much more. The chuckle Matt had let out sounded like the most beautiful sound in the world, but Tai might be biased. 'Just like I know you are good,' he added, biting his lip to keep in a little of the bright smile that was forming. He had never felt so happy in his life. How silly was he? He was like a sixteen year old, falling in love for the first time. The falling in love thing might be true though. He had never felt this way about anyone before. 'So describe to me what you are looking at right now.'

Slowly relaxing Tai sat back in his chair again, it creaking under his weight slightly and he waited on Matt's reply. He was very curious about what the reply would be. _'Well, uh, that's quite the surprising question, but I'll do my best. Currently I am sitting behind my computer and I am looking through your pictures…'_

Tai's heart fluttered at that comment. Matt was actually looking at his pictures?! But he was in no way just as handsome as Matt. Why the guy was even talking to him was still a mystery. Matt was way out of his league… 'Oh yeah? Hold up, I will start looking at your pictures as well,' he said, his eyes moving back to his computer and clicking away from the conversation they had just stared, replacing it by Matt's many modelling pictures. 'Okay, I have one now where you are posing in a completely black suit, no shirt under it, so you are showing off just a tat of skin.' He was being bad, but he didn't care. It wasn't like they hadn't shared more intimate conversations before.

Still he could hear a chocking sound from the other side, apparently embarrassing Matt a little. Well, Matt would just have to get used to it, because Tai was one to tease. _'Uh, well that's nice,' _Matt replied nervously, making Tai's grin only bigger. What would Matt be looking at? _'I'm looking at a different kind of picture. The one with your sister during Christmas. I like the way you smile there.' _Tai heard the mouse click, signalling Matt was moving on. _'And now I'm looking at your vacation pictures. The one from spring break. You, uh, you're about to jump in the water, but someone distracted you, so you're looking over at someone with again this smile on your face. And, uh, well you also have a nice tan there.' _Matt really was shy now. When they talked over Facebook everything always seemed fine, but now Matt was actually shy. But people didn't always act the same way in real life as they did online of course. It would be fun to figure out what Matt would be like then.

'So you like my tan, huh?' Tai teased, smirk still firmly in place. Ugh and now Matt was even cute. How could Tai really be this lucky? Damn he hoped this would work out and he would actually meet Matt some day and they would be together forever after that. So cheeky and Tai loved it!

It stayed silent for a moment and Tai could almost hear the awkwardness coming from the other side of the phone. So damn cute! _'You know I do,'_ came the reluctant reply, Matt silently moping that Tai had made him say it. _'I wish I could get a tan like that. Hell, I think almost everyone would want a tan like yours. It's perfect.'_

Insert another heart flutter. So his tan was perfect. Not as perfect as Matt's perfect unblemished skin. Tai had asked once, but apparently Matt really had no scars at all. Perfect unblemished skin that Tai craved to touch. 'Well, we both know your skin is more perfect than mine. I'm covered in scars, because I am too reckless to care,' he joked.

'_Don't say that. I love your scars. You really live the life you want and aren't afraid to get hurt along the way. You had fun while getting those scars, right?'_

That was true in a way, but it still sounded kind of weird. As if there was something behind Matt's words, but Tai ignored it and just smiled again. 'True, many I got from playing soccer and you know how much I love that.' He fell silent, listening to Matt's breathing again. 'When can I see you?' he suddenly asked. He had been asking a lot already and always got the same answer. It bothered him, but he didn't want to sound whiny about it, so he wouldn't complain. Just keep on asking.

'_Soon, I promise,' _as expected. _'I just will be away from home for a while for some modelling jobs, so it will be after that. I can just come over to you on the way if you'd like?' _This was actually the first Matt had given him a time, sort of. Usually it was just soon and then Tai would have to deal, but now it would be after Matt got home again.

'Y-yeah! That would be great!' Tai answered enthusiastically. He definitely wanted to see Matt, as soon as possible. The conversations they had, held a lot of promises. Kisses they would share and well, some other things as well. And of course seeing Matt in real life would be amazing already. Just staring at the pictures wouldn't be enough. And then Tai could show Matt his life. Where he played soccer, where he hang out with friends, things like that. And then his friends could also finally see that Matt was real. They were still teasing him with it.

'_Okay, good. But I have to go now. I have an early flight tomorrow, so I need to get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow again… It was really nice talking to you. Bye.' _And with that Matt suddenly hang up, not really waiting on Tai's reply.

That wasn't nice. Tai had wanted to talk to Matt for hours still, but apparently it wouldn't happen. Hopefully they would call again soon and talk about other things. Usually they had a lot to talk about, but they needed to get used to this first. Slowly he put the phone down and rubbed a hand over his face, a lazy smile forming on his lips. It really didn't matter what Matt did, Tai was just as crazy about the guy.

And then a conversation popped up on Facebook, Matt typing something more.

_I'll be dreaming of you while I sleep. I love you._

Matt was offline after that, but Tai's smile had grown wide. He loved it when Matt said things like that and usually he would say such things back, but now he didn't have the chance. So he dragged himself to bed, mind filled with images of a sleeping Matt right next to him. How he would love to have Matt in his arms right now…

…

Just a block away from where Tai lived, Izzy closed his computer, a guilty feeling weighing heavily on his heart. But he had no other way to get in contact with Tai. And now, now he was talking to his crush on a level he desperately wanted. It was wrong, but Izzy couldn't stop. He was addicted and hearing Tai's voice only had made it worse.

If only anyone knew…


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter! This will start out with Tai doing some naughty stuff to himself. I'm kind of showing off where their relationship is right now. The whole story is forming in my head and it's lengthening as we speak, so this might get longer :)

And could you let me know if it makes sense who is who! If it's hard to understand, then I'll figure something out that will show it off better!

Enjoy!

_..._

_You know exactly what I would do next…_

And their conversation had gotten to this point again. Not that Tai minded at all. This was what made their relationship deepened or whatever it was. It was just so incredibly hot. The way he could already imagine Matt doing all these kinds of things to him. Feel his lips all over his body, leaving the skin tingling along the way. Of course Matt knew exactly what to say to make Tai get turned on. His body shivering in need and his cock swelling as fantasies started taking over.

_My hands would slide down your naked thighs, pushing them open to give me extra room…_

Tai's hand slid down his jeans, slowly stroking his cock as he saw the words flash by on his screen. They had never done this over the phone, but it was something Tai desperately wanted to do. What would Matt's voice sound like when he was a little flustered? Would it become deeper? Breathless? Maybe a high pitched moan somewhere along the line? Tai wanted to know, wanted to hear, but most of all wanted to feel. Matt's pale skin sliding under his fingers as he caressed the blond's toned stomach, going lower and lower, seeing something twitch in delight.

_I look up at you then, trying to see what kind of look you have in your eyes. I need to know that you will enjoy this as much as I will._

Matt wanted a reply. Tai had been quiet for too long, just focusing on his own need, trying to keep his hand from stroking too fast. He needed to do it slow and steady, not come too soon. With one hand he typed a reply, telling Matt that he was pleading him to continue, bucking his hips up to get closer. And then the icon appeared again that Matt was typing.

_Getting the confirmation I wanted, I lean down between your legs, my eyes growing wide as I see just how big you are._

An unnecessary compliment, but Tai's ego still appreciated it. He had probably been dumb to do this, but he had actually sent Matt of his dick once or twice… Maybe more… Just to show off how badly he wanted to blond and it seemed that Matt didn't mind it at all, actually appreciated the gesture or whatever. He even said that he would sometimes look at the picture and just stare. Well, maybe a little creepy, but god, good for Tai's ego. Really good.

_Slowly my tongue peeks out and I give a long lick to the underside of your long and hard cock._

A shiver runs down Tai's spine, leaning his head back as he lets out a soft moan, his hand going faster and faster over his erection, the thumb swiping over the head. Yeah, he was now rushing, but it was just so hard to drag it out and listen to everything Matt had to say. Just this bit was enough to drive him crazy. The thought of having Matt between his legs and actually enjoying what he was doing down there. He had never had anyone who had actually enjoyed blowing him. It had mostly been girls anyway.

_I take in the head and give it a tentative suck and as soon as I hear you groan, I grow confident and start bobbing my head up and down, my lips softly caressing the sides of your length._

And that was it for Tai. Imagining those lips spread wide over his cock was the vision he orgasmed to. His hand went up and down in a fast pace. His eyes were now closed, not even noticing it as Matt was telling him more and more on what he would do. And then with a final groan, his hips bucking up in his own hands, he spilled his semen all over his hand. Taking his time to really get down from his high, his hand kept moving up and down, letting shiver after shiver run down his spine. God, the thought of Matt was just so… Hot. And then he quickly searched for a towel or something else to wipe his hand clean, because his lover was asking for an answer again.

_You came already, didn't you? So fast. Better take your time when you're truly with me._

Such a tease… Of course Tai would last longer then, but then it would be a necessity. He would have to pleasure Matt and make up for all the times they had dirty talked, sexted. He just lazily responded with a shut up, still too tired to say more. And he knew Matt didn't mean it in a bad way anyway. But Tai did feel bad for the fact that he hadn't said anything back. Maybe Matt was in need as well? Maybe he should've said something sexy as well and say what he would do to the blond. But it wasn't very often Matt actually let him. Maybe Tai's libido was just a lot higher or something…

_Sorry, I actually kind of like it that I can make you come this fast. It's really a great compliment, right?_

True… It was the image of Matt that really drove him to the edge, not per se his own hand. He needed the bit of fantasy to get him over the line this fast. _You know I find you incredibly attractive and that I want you badly. Of course I would come fast just at the thought of you._

_It's not just about looks, right?_

The question Tai hated, but Matt asked it a lot. Why the blond was so insecure was behind him, because Matt was gorgeous and a model! That means something, right? So it didn't make sense at all. But who was Tai to deny Matt his assurance. _You know I fell for who you are, not for your looks. You're an amazing person and you have an amazing personality._

_You are an amazing person as well and I'm glad we started talking to each other._

Such a lovey dovey mood suddenly, but it wasn't like Tai could resist. He did feel butterflies every time Matt said such a thing. What they had was special. How they just fitted together and of course looks were important. Tai did think Matt was the most handsome guy he had ever seen and before Matt there had been almost only girls. But no one was as beautiful, inside and out, as Matt was.

_Hey, I think I'm gonna go and get some stuff done. I won't be on much tomorrow though. I have a photo-shoot. _

So soon Matt was leaving already and also quite fast after they had shared their little moment. Or more like Tai's little moment. He still felt bad for not returning the favour, especially now Matt had to go. So he decided to offer. _Are you sure I shouldn't help you out as well? _He didn't want to exactly say what he mean, thinking it would get awkward then. Weird when you aren't in the mood, you suddenly can't use those words anymore.

_No, it's okay. I enjoyed what just happened enough and I do need to go. I'll send you a message before I go to bed! I love you_

And with that Matt was offline again. He never really waited on a goodbye or even an "I love you" back, but Tai still always wrote it, knowing Matt would see it when he got back on. Not saying it back just felt weird and Tai did feel that way about Matt. He was crazy about the blond and just wanted him to be close to him, hold him, love him truly.

But today again during their conversation Matt had just responded with a soon and somehow changed the subject rather quickly. Matt had made a sexy comment, turning Tai on and then it was all forgotten. But now Tai remembered and he was a little hurt. Why couldn't they actually pick a date and just arrange things? Tai didn't care if it would be months from now when Matt would have the time, he just wanted to make it happen. Tomorrow he would whine more and make sure Matt said yes and they would plan. Maybe he should just figure out a plan already and then they could meet somewhere nice and both on grounds they hadn't been yet.

Tomorrow though Matt wouldn't be on, because he had a modelling job and now Tai he remembered he wouldn't be here either. They had some kind of weird sports day at school and since he was so good at soccer, he had to be there. His coach would kill him otherwise. Wouldn't be a very eventful day, working alongside with students that weren't very good at sports. It wasn't like Tai disliked them, but it was just annoying to play with them, especially when they were in your team. It's not like they would ask Tai to be their partner at a chemistry project, so why was he worse than them? He wasn't a bully. Everyone liked him, or at least most people liked him.

It would've been nice if Matt was there to join him tomorrow. He was pretty sure the blond was athletic enough to participate in a soccer game and then when they scored, Matt would pull off his shirt and show off those perfect abs and Tai would just drool all over him and then ravage him in the locker room. That was just the perfect plan, if it could ever happen. But instead he would be there with the skinny students, having nothing to show and it's not like he was interested in ravaging their bodies, not when he had someone as gorgeous as Matt.

Tai actually didn't really know the geeky students he was thinking about. Vaguely he remembered some faces, but he just didn't pay much attention to them. Even if Tai was nice to them, they were either mean to him, mocking him for his intelligence, or they were too shy and didn't even dare talk to him. Tai didn't even understand why. He was nice to them and it wasn't like he judged them. He knew everyone had their strengths and weaknesses. He had learned that the hard way when he kept failing for math and chemistry and other classes. And his grades were going down again, so his mother would force him to get a tutor pretty soon again and he understood why. Of course he disliked this, but he knew he needed one. Just like those geeky kids needed his help to get through all kinds of sports.

So maybe he would make a new friend tomorrow, a smart one. One that could tutor him and then in the meantime Tai would help them out with PE. They would pass PE and Tai would pass all the other classes he needed to.

He had been thinking on this for so long, that the day had flown by. The stupid thing was that Tai wasn't really doing this for himself. He didn't care if he was smart or not. It was just that Matt was incredibly smart, talking about stuff Tai surely didn't understand, but he wanted to. He wanted to know what Matt liked and disliked, even if it was about the latest videogame or some TV show Matt had watched on the history of pyramids.

So Tai tried to get smarter and that was why he would arrange this tutor on his own. He would get one to get smarter. For Matt.

* * *

Izzy was just getting ready for bed, mentally preparing himself for an awful day at school. Sport's day. Lying in bed and getting comfortable, he suddenly remembered he was supposed to text Tai. His breath hitched a little when he thought about tomorrow and how he would see Tai again there, running around with that carefree smile on his face.

_Sweet dreams, love. May tomorrow be a better day than today._

Characters © Digimon

Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter is a little longer, because it happened *shrugs* Should have some interesting things and I let some of Izzy's POV slide through. I hope that makes sense enough! Enjoy!

...

This early in the morning and he was already outside, on the soccer field, trying to keep his eyes opened. It should be a crime to be up at the crack of dawn. Okay, it's actually around nine am, but for Tai this was just too early. School should start at like noon or something, so that he could sleep in. Although he also didn't want to spend his evenings here and study. Evenings were for playing video games and talking to Matt. So maybe school should just have fewer hours and still end around four pm.

As Tai was contemplating what would be the best school plan, students had started dripping in, some lazily staring around, others happily jumping up and down, ready to get some work down. And of course the last group looked a little frightened and tried to hide behind the rest of the people.

Why had he gotten stuck with coaching instead of participating with the rest of the sports? Because he was the best soccer player and could actually teach the others some stuff and the PE teacher was busy enough with god knows what. Sitting on his lazy ass and staring at teenaged girls' asses in yoga pants probably. Such a pervert… Or at least that was what Tai had been told. It wasn't like he would stare at Tai's ass in yoga pants, if he would be wearing one. Or maybe he would… Maybe he should try it out sometime and see what happens…

'Uh, Tai? Are we going to do something or what? We're kind of freezing our butts of here.' Maybe he should stop thinking about silly stuff and actually focus on the students here. Was it really that cold?

Tai threw the ball he was carrying at the kid that had spoken and put up his brightest smile. 'Sorry, guys. This early in the morning my brain won't participate that well.' Some chuckles rose up from the crowd, but he could also hear some sneers about his intelligence being whispered. He decided it was best to just ignore them. Teens really were mean sometimes… 'Let's start with running some laps to get our bodies warmed up. After that we'll divide the group into teams of five and have some matches. Sounds good?'

The only thing he really heard were reluctant groans, since no one really wanted to do anything right now. But it wasn't like they had a choice or anything. They would be graded for this. So slowly the group started moving forward, running around the field and getting their muscles warmed up. Some of the faster ones were already passing the slow group. Tai knew he would have to keep an eye on the slower group. They wouldn't be the best at sports and the faster ones might actually play a nasty game once they figure it out.

That was why Tai didn't like sports day. No one was equally good, but they all had to play together. It's not that it bothered him that the faster group wouldn't get as good as they possibly could. It was more that the slow group wouldn't be able to show their full potential since the others would outshine them clearly. They would be pushed away and ignored. Possibly think they really aren't made for sports. But Tai didn't believe that. Everyone could do some kind of sport. You just needed to figure out which one.

The jocks were already done and joking around. Apparently there was one student they didn't want in their team and they were now teasing each other how the game would end with that person in their group. The name didn't ring a bell, but Tai wanted to figure out who of the students this would be. His eyes travelled back to the still running group and noticed one really getting behind now. Feet were being dragged forward and with every step he took, the group was getting away from him. Tai felt bad for him. He knew what that would feel like. He had experience in that department, just with a different class. Or classes.

Finally everyone had arrived, even the wheezing redheaded teen which the jocks had been making fun of. Tai had mostly ignored them and was deciding on what the teams should look like. This was actually pretty hard. How could he be sure that everyone would have fun? If he could just talk this through with Matt, he was sure he would have the best plan. But he was on his own and he needed to figure out how to get the slow kid do the best he can give.

Izzy was his name apparently. Why hadn't Tai ever seen him before? He knew almost everyone, if not by name at least by face. But Izzy was a complete mystery, as if he had been hiding behind a rock all this time. Maybe he was new? That was a possibility.

'Alright, everyone,' Tai announced, deciding it was time to move on. 'I will each give you a number and which number you'll get, that is in which group you'll be in.' Walking over to the jocks first, he counted to five, all of them at least being in a different group. That would help, because they would be rather competitive against each other and hopefully get their team fired up as well.

Finally he got to the very last student and Tai shot him a bright smile as he said, 'And last, but not least, five.' Hopefully it would cheer up the small redhead a little, but Izzy was actually completely avoiding looking at him. Was it fear he saw? Tai wasn't that scary, right? With a confused look on his face he walked away from the redhead, still trying to figure out what he had done wrong? The shifty dark eyes and the blush creeping up on the pale skin. Weird…

But there wasn't much time to think about it, because of course team one and two had already started a match, not waiting on a signal. Tai didn't care much. He hadn't even given out a game plan, but it seemed they had figured out one for themselves. He would just watch and keep an eye out for foul play and of course if a goal was legit or not. But what he mostly was looking at was the ball being played back and forth, it not really getting anywhere. There was no real fire unless someone tried to score a point, but the one team had a strong defence and the other a strong offense and they kept on clashing. At least this meant they both had good strategies, but couldn't change it when it didn't seem to work. But that was something only Tai saw of course. He had a lot more experience.

The matches continued and finally there was team five. Immediately Tai's attention went towards Izzy. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to guy to do well. He wanted to motivate him, but right from the start that didn't seem the case. The team had no strategy at all, only forced on overweight student in the goal and the rest was just blindly running around on the field, except for Izzy of course.

But then the ball accidently got right before Izzy's feet, but he just didn't do anything with it. And the rest of the players were all still far away enough for the redhead actually to do something. So Tai stood up and did something a coach probably shouldn't do. He picked a side. 'Come on, Izzy!' he yelled out, getting the attention from the redhead. 'Shoot it!' And he only needed to say that. Izzy kicked the ball away and it didn't get very far, but that wasn't the point. Tai cheered nonetheless and when he noticed the slight smile on Izzy's lips, he could feel his heart beating faster. Had he done something good today? He couldn't wait to tell Matt about this. He actually felt proud of himself for something as silly as this.

In the end it wasn't Izzy's team that won. They actually got last place, but that wasn't really the redhead's fault. It was the sucky strategy they had that made them lose. But the day was over and Tai was actually pretty tired. The teams had gotten in fights over goals that counted or not or who kicked who in the shins and things like that. It was very bothersome.

So Tai was glad when he finally got to the locker-room and could get a shower there. The cleaning up part had been the worst. Especially since the PE teacher made him do more. Stupid sports day. Thinking the room would be empty, he took off his shirt and just threw it one of the benches. Then his short came off together with his shoes and socks and eventually followed by his boxers. Then he draped a towel over his shoulders, making his way to the showers. And only then did he notice the sound of running water. So someone was still here. Not that he cared if another guy saw him naked, so he trudged on and smiled when he noticed who it was.

'Didn't expect someone to still be here,' he started out, hanging his towel up on one of the hooks and getting under a shower right beside the redhead.

As soon as Tai had spoken, the dark eyes widened and a deep blush settled on the pale cheeks again. He noticed how Izzy turned away from him and how the hands shot down to hide his body. Okay, someone was a little shy. So Tai decided to give him some room and glanced the other way as he let the water cascade down his body.

'So did you enjoy the training?' Tai tried again, hoping Izzy would at least respond now. Otherwise he would really feel like an utter fool. There wasn't even a true reason for Izzy not to speak to him, right?! And he really thought they had a moment on the field together. Maybe he shouldn't brag about it to Matt then if it was all in his head. Being a coach really was hard…

Izzy shifted a little under the beam of water and when he noticed that Tai wasn't looking anymore, he carefully let his eyes trail over the other's body. 'It's not really my cup of tea,' he responded softly, quickly looking forward again as he spoke. 'But it was more enjoyable now that you coached us,' he added, hoping Tai hadn't noticed how his voice had hitched a little. Damn it, he really needed to keep his cool here.

Well, that certainly pleased Tai. He had done a better job than their PE teacher usually did! 'Thank you,' he responded casually, but couldn't keep the smile of his lips. 'You know I've never seen you before. Are you new to this school?' he asked. Not only was he curious, but now that he had the redhead talking, he wanted to keep it that way.

And then he noticed the hurt crossing through those dark eyes as they intently kept on staring forward. 'No, I actually share some of your classes and that's been the case ever since you joined this school.' Izzy actually sounded angry as he used that accusing tone.

Now Tai really felt bad. 'I'm so sorry,' he said quickly. 'It's just that I've never noticed you and usually I know everyone. What classes do we even share?' This was going bad. He thought he finally was making a new friend of some sort and now he had actually screwed it up big time. Damn it, how could this have happened?

'It's not your fault,' Izzy murmured softly, his eyes growing softer again. 'I'm kind of invisible anyway.' He then carefully glanced up and met Tai's eyes for a moment before his eyes quickly darted down again, a blush growing on his cheeks. 'And we share Chemistry, Math, and PE to name a few. I was there when you failed your experiment last week. It was mean of the teacher to call you out like that though.'

That was not a good memory, no. Even the teachers sometimes made fun of him or just tortured him long enough by asking questions he just couldn't answer. If they were better teachers, they could've at least taught him! 'Yeah, it's not my strongest point,' he only murmured in responds, not wanting to talk about it any further.

'Well, I can do Chemistry and Math and things of that sort, but I really can't do PE, so we both have something.' Izzy really couldn't believe he was having a casual conversation with Tai right now. This has never happened before, except when he posed as… But Tai would never like him the way he liked Matt.

And then it hit Tai. It was the perfect plan or at least for him it was. 'Would you be my tutor?' he asked, a happy smile on his lips as he looked down at the redhead. 'I'm really failing a lot of classes and I try so hard, but as you probably know I am just not very smart. I would be forever grateful if you would. I can even pay you of you want me to!'

Tai was asking him to be his tutor? That meant he would spend a lot of time with his crush, one on one. No computer between them, no bad phone reception making their calls crap. He would be just across from him as Izzy taught him things. His heart was racing as he looked up at Tai, the blush even more intense now. 'Y-you don't have to pay me,' he stammered. 'I'll help you out.'

'Really? You're the best, Izzy!' Tai called out and resisted the urge to hug the smaller male, knowing it wasn't much appreciated when you were both naked and wet… But if Matt was here… God, he would hug him as close as possible and do many many more things… 'We can even be lab partners or something. Although I don't blame you if you don't want to be. No one really does since I screw up everything…'

'N-no, I'll be your lab partner. And I'll help you out with whatever class you're failing. We'll just have to get together a lot.' This was truly the best thing that could happen. His heart felt like it was going to explode. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to break down and cry out of sheer happiness or if he wanted to kiss the guy in front of him.

Tai wore a big smile now, happy with how this all turned out. Apparently this sports day had done something good after all. 'Thanks, Izzy. Who would've thought sports day would end like this?' he questioned, closing his eyes as he let the warm water run down his head, making his hair stick to his face.

'Maybe it was faith,' Izzy murmured more to himself than to Tai. He didn't even believe in faith, but with this happening, how couldn't he?

Tai wasn't sure what Izzy even meant and just nodded in responds, feeling rather good about this day. He couldn't wait to tell Matt about it and share all what had happened today. This truly had been a good day, even if he couldn't spend any time with his virtual lover.

Characters © Digimon

Let me know what you think!

It maybe sounds a little strange how I made Tai as a coach, but it was something I experienced once. I kind of suck at soccer, so if it all made sense, that is not because I understand it... But in high school we had a day like this as well and one of the guys in my team, who was a soccer player himself, cheered me on when I did something well and actually complimented me on stuff. It may not seem like a big deal, but it really helped and I enjoyed playing soccer at that moment. Even if I sucked and even if we didn't win, he was still nice to me. And that's kind of what I want Tai to be like.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I'd like to remind everyone that Tai is talking to Izzy in reality hear. Keep in mind that Matt is Izzy, so the questions he asks are meant a different way then Tai realises. Just don't forget it, otherwise the meaning of the chapter kind of fades away XD

Enjoy!

...

_So he was a nice guy then?_

It was a day later and Tai finally had the opportunity to talk to Matt. It had been horrible to go a full day without his lover, but it happened more often. Matt was always busy with modelling and stuff and then it could take even a week before he answered. Those times Tai really missed him, but when he was back again, it was all the better.

And now Tai had been sharing his story about the previous day and how he had met Izzy. They had talked about the soccer game and Matt had gotten curious about Izzy it seemed. And of course Tai would happily share like he always did. _Yeah, he's even going to be my tutor. He's not the best at sports, but so smart. And in the beginning I felt a little bad for him since the others were making fun of him. I know exactly what that's like… _

_What do you mean?_

Oh, he had actually never told Matt about how he was teased by the other students. Ah well, doesn't really matter. _Well, because he's really smart and not very good at sports, the others tend to pick on him. For me they do it the other way around. Because I am not very intelligent and good at sports they pick on me as well. So I know what it's like for him._

_So you felt sorry for him?_

Well, Tai didn't want to put it that way. Feeling sorry for someone… It was so belittling. _No, I felt some kind of connection. I felt similar to him and I also don't feel sorry for myself. So I just want to befriend him and of course I hope he can pull me through school. _And tomorrow he would have his first tutoring lesson. At Izzy's house, so he was pretty curious what the place would look like or at least his bedroom. Would he truly be such a geeky person as others saw him as?

_It sounds like you kind of like him then…_

_I guess so. _And then Tai realised what this must sound like. Of course he should've figured that out already. Matt didn't like it when Tai was interested in other guys and it wasn't even like that. Tai just saw Izzy as a new friend, not a potential lover. He was head over heels in love with Matt, so his eyes didn't even stray. Why would they when he had the hottest boyfriend ever? _He's just a nice person and I think we'll be good friends. _He added quickly to be sure Matt didn't get the wrong idea. It really wasn't like that at all.

_You like him as a friend… When did you even ask him to be your tutor? Weren't you too busy with the soccer matches?_

It seemed like Matt still didn't trust him about this. Tai never had figured that Matt was the jealous type and somewhere he felt flattered, but also a little annoyed. Why would Matt even think Tai would cheat or something? And then of course now Tai had to tell where he had met Izzy. As if the blond knew exactly what the answer would be to that and could get mad over it. It wasn't the best place, Tai knew that, but it didn't mean anything. _It was after the soccer matches. He was still in the locker room when I got back after cleaning up. I think he didn't want to be seen by the other students, so he stayed behind and waited for them to leave._

_Why do you think that?_

Yeah, why did Tai think that? _Because once I stepped in he hid his body a lot from me as well. As if he was afraid I would judge him for it. _It stayed quiet on the other side for a little longer and Tai was about to send a question mark to know if Matt was still there until he started typing.

_Did you judge him?_

At first Tai found this a strange question, because why would it even matter to Matt if he judged Izzy on his body. But then he realised it was about if Tai would judge anyone on his or her body. Of course Matt's body was incredible, but he didn't want to be seen as just a handsome guy. _No, I didn't. I respected his wishes and didn't look at him. _

_So you don't even know what he looks like naked then?_

Really? Why in the world would Matt ask this? Was he that jealous? Of course Tai had seen some of Izzy's body and his eyes had snapped down for a moment, but he hadn't been checking the redhead out. That was just wrong. But it's not like you can resist looking at a naked person. It's like instincts or something. And for what Tai had seen Izzy had a nice body. Not overly hot or anything and his muscles weren't well defined, but he had a nice pale skin and everything was in proportion. But it didn't matter. Tai wanted Matt, period. But Tai didn't like lying, so he had to tell the truth. _Okay, I did see him naked, but it wasn't a big deal._

_Did you like what you saw?_

This was getting really serious. Matt was acting way too jealous and Tai had not even given him a real reason to. Damn it, he couldn't even look at other guys anymore? And Tai had been only dating girls before Matt even came along, so what is it with guys now? He was getting really annoyed now. _Just stop it, Matt. I didn't find him attractive. I only want you. _And then it stayed quiet again. Of course he had said something wrong now as well. It wasn't like he could say anything right now anyway. Matt was just pissed. And Tai thought this would change now that he was dating a guy, but apparently they could be just as much of a drama queen.

_So you didn't find anything appealing to him at all?_

Okay, now Tai was just frustrated. Matt was acting like such a dick. Couldn't he just let this go? And Tai had only wanted to tell Matt about how Izzy was going to help him out with school and how they had become friends, but the blond had to take it somewhere else. Now Tai was sitting with his hands in his hair, trying to pull it out. Now he would just take his sweet time before he would answer. That damn Matt! They never had problems before, but suddenly the blond was so jealous, for nothing. And what about him? Matt was a model and would have loads of girls and guys fanning over him and his good looks and Tai still trusted him. Didn't he at least deserve the same? _NO. I wasn't attracted to him, I don't want him, he doesn't mean anything. _Happy now? He wanted to add that, but he refrained. It would only make things worse.

_I have to go. Bye._

And with that Matt was just gone. Offline. Tai just stared at the screen completely flabbergasted. What did just happen? Even as time passed by, Matt didn't come online again. And this only made Tai angrier! He hadn't deserved this treatment at all! And this was seriously how Matt was going to end their conversation after not having talked in more than a day? Such an asshole! Tai had been nothing but supportive and had complimented Matt all the time. But now he had seen one guy naked. Someone he had just met. And Matt got mad at him. What the hell was this?

It was just Izzy, damn it. Tai had never even noticed the guy, so how can he then be attracted to him? If he had liked the guy, then surely he would've seen him long before yesterday's sports day. But he hadn't, so there was nothing going on here. And so what that he had seen him naked? Izzy had seen him naked as well and Tai had noticed how the redhead had looked him over. But Matt didn't care about that. Didn't even ask about it. This was all just utter bullshit.

Slamming his laptop closed he leaned back in his desk chair and then just screamed a little. Not too loud, because his family was still in the other room, but loud enough to get these feelings off his chest. He seriously felt the need to punch something, anything. Maybe even Matt's pretty face. No, he couldn't do that. No matter what, Tai still loved the guy. But why did he have to mess things up like this? They had been perfectly happy, chatting away about things and then Matt had to go all jealous on him. Never had this happened before and Tai had showered with other guys enough times for Matt to get jealous as well. He was in the soccer team for god's sake. They saw each other naked all the time!

Half an hour had passed by now and Tai still couldn't let it go. He had tried watching TV, reading a magazine, staring blankly out the window. Nothing helped! So he grabbed his phone and decided to call Matt. Thankfully they had exchanged phone numbers, so this was easy. And the blond better pick up. The phone rang and rang, the grip on it tightening with every beep. And then Tai got the voicemail. Quickly he hung up and then called again and again and again. He had no idea how many times he had called, but he was sure he was up to stalker level.

Eventually he gave up, because Matt wasn't going to answer his call, but the last time he called, Tai did leave a nice message. 'Damn it, Matt! I know you aren't doing anything, because you said you had the whole day to keep me company. I didn't do a damn thing wrong and you know it. I never showed any interest in anyone else, so stop acting like some jealous bitch and answer your phone.' He then ended the call, not sugar-coating any of it. He wasn't going to use sweet words to make it all better. He wasn't going to apologise either for this, because he did nothing wrong. Matt should apologise instead!

The whole evening went by without a message, but Tai told himself that he shouldn't message Matt anymore. The blond needed to come to him, but it was the hardest thing he'd ever done. The need to send something was so big. He just wanted to send a little message, saying how much he loved Matt or something like that. He always did that during the day, but not when he was blown of like that.

Lying in bed that night made things even worse. Normally they would send each other some kind of good night message, but now it stayed quiet. At this point Tai was reluctant to go to sleep, but tomorrow he would have to go to Izzy's place and study, so he needed to be fresh. It just didn't feel right. Should I he just postpone his meeting with Izzy then? No, he couldn't do that. He really needed the help!

And then he heard a familiar beeping sound that said he had a new text message.

_Do you still love me?_

Several emotions ran through Tai's body. First he frowned as he read it, then he got angry and wanted to throw his phone against the wall. After that it was frustration, because how in the world could Matt even think Tai didn't love him anymore?! And eventually a sigh left his lips as he surrendered to the plea. _Yes, I still love you._

_Okay… I love you too. Good night._

Apparently Matt hadn't been able to sleep either and needed this message as much as Tai did.

Characters © Digimon

Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Throughout this whole chapter I was thinking they should kiss... I probably just want them to, but I didn't, because then it would screw up the story! Anyway, I got two of my stories deleted last week and I decided to make an accound on archive because of that. If this story ever suddenly disappears, I am uploading it there, so you can continue on reading!

Enjoy this chapter where secrets are revealed...

...

It had been a long morning. Of course Tai had woken up way too early and then was unable to sleep. But it was Saturday and he wasn't meeting Izzy until eleven. It was strange, but he also didn't feel like texting Matt just yet and see if he was awake. Everything that had happened yesterday just still didn't sit well.

So most of his morning was spend on top of his sheets in bed, lazily playing a game on his console. It was a good way to get his mind off of things and he found it entertaining. But when he finally put it down and got ready for a shower, one glance at his phone told him that Matt also hadn't texted him yet. Usually the blonde was up very early, but it occurred to Tai that he usually was the one to pick up a conversation, the one who texted the other first. And now that he waited it wasn't any different. It felt strange and it made Tai doubt Matt's feelings for him.

Pushing it aside he just took a quick shower and got dressed. His folks apparently were off somewhere already and his sister was staying with a friend, so the house felt too empty. Eating a sandwich alone in the kitchen felt quite alone. The strange this was that this happened a lot. They all left at different times and were too busy with getting out than with socializing with each other before that. So what was different now? The fact that Tai wasn't completely absorbed in his phone was the difference. Normally he would be frantically texting with Matt before he left for school, just to have that bit of time together. His mother even had called him out on it before. How proud would she be now?

And then Tai was out the door already. He would probably get there early now, but he might even be late. He had no idea where Izzy lived, but apparently it was close by. He had never known and felt even worse now. How could he not have known the redhead before the soccer game? Apparently they both had lived right around the corner from each other. Maybe they could've been very close friends from the start. Maybe even when they had been little.

But he would make it up to Izzy, starting now. Knocking on the door he waited for the redhead to open it. He was still amazed with how close they lived to one another. He had walked like, five minutes? How convenient would it have been if he had known this sooner?

The door creaked open and Izzy appeared in the door way. His expression almost seemed annoyed. Tai just figured he wasn't a morning person and he was a bit early. Hopefully it wouldn't affect the rest of the day, because then this tutoring thing wasn't going to work out. He was greeted with some kind of grumble and then Izzy just turned around and moved inside. Tai took off his shoes and raised an eyebrow at Izzy's strange behaviour. Maybe he wasn't as nice as he first had thought… He really hoped this was going to work out.

When Tai reached the living room, Izzy was already seated in his chair and tapping away on his laptop. Books were spread out over the table, opened on different pages and there was a neat stack of notes on the corner. At least Izzy had prepared already, but Tai still didn't understand why the guy was so quiet. He hadn't done anything wrong… It didn't help that he wasn't in the best of moods either since Matt still hadn't texted him. Such bullshit! And Tai certainly wasn't going to be the first to send something. This time Matt could do so.

Glancing at his phone once more and seeing he didn't have a new message, he stuffed it back in his pocket with a scowl on his face. Flopping down beside Izzy on the couch he could feel the dark eyes staring at him, but when Tai looked over, Izzy was focused on his computer screen again, typing away. He almost thought he had just imagined it, until Izzy spoke up.

'Waiting on a message?' he asked casually.

Apparently it was that obvious. Well, it probably was with the way he had been staring at his phone. It's not like he would be angry at seeing the time or something. But should he really share this with Izzy. He barely knew the guy and well, sharing that he was waiting on a message from his boyfriend was not something that he easily shared. He had gotten strange looks before. Tai had told one of his trainees in the soccer team he coached and even if Davis reacted kindly, he could still see the confused look on his face. Apparently it wasn't so easy to picture Tai with a man.

But what could really be the harm. That Izzy would refuse to tutor him? That would be very sad and he didn't think Izzy was that kind of guy. Eyeing the redhead for a moment and seeing how engrossed Izzy still was in his work, Tai decided to just talk. 'Yeah,' he said softly. 'Haven't heard from my boyfriend yet, so I'm waiting on him to send me a good morning or something.'

Tai saw Izzy visibly still, fingers hanging right above to keys, but not typing one word anymore. It stayed quiet for a moment longer until Izzy just started typing again as if nothing had happened. 'I'm sure he'll send something soon. Usually when you get all worked up about it, it only seems to last longer. Trust me, I know the feeling,' he reassured and Tai wondered which feeling Izzy knew about. The waiting on someone or the waiting on a guy? He was probably just seeing things though. He didn't have a friend who was gay or bi like himself, so he might be trying too hard to find one.

It became quiet again, because Tai wasn't sure how to respond to that and Izzy seemed to be working on something still. Tai was about to ask when they would get to work, but then the redhead suddenly put his laptop to the side and stood up.

'I'm going to the bathroom for a moment and when I'm back we can get started.' And with that said Izzy disappeared through the hallway and left Tai alone.

Now it was time to once more glance at his phone, because of course he was addicted. It was almost glued to his hand, especially when he was texting with Matt. But there still was nothing. He was about to stuff it right back into his pocket until it vibrated in his hand. Well, that was unexpected and at first Tai was still pissed, because how dare he text him so late? That was until he read the sweet message that he had just gotten.

_Hey babe. Sorry for being a little late, but I actually got to sleep in for a change. I do have to go work now, but I'll talk to you tonight. Make sure you're there, because I missed you way too much and I need some time with my lover. I love you._

It was a bit cheeky and all, but still it made Tai's heart flutter. They had talked yesterday, sort of, and still Matt missed him. Quickly he replied back, saying that he missed Matt too and that he couldn't wait to talk to him again. He just wanted to have a conversation where they enjoyed each other's company and not fight like they had done yesterday. This evening would be perfect and he would tell how much he loved Matt and things like that. Such a big change from how he felt only seconds ago, but he couldn't stay mad at Matt. He was just special. The blonde could do anything and still Tai would be madly in love with him.

Just when he put his phone away again, Izzy came out of the bathroom and stared at Tai. He seemed to be studying the brunette before he sat back down next to Tai. 'You seem rather happy. Did something happen while I was gone?' he asked plainly, picking up some books and turning some pages until he thought he had the right one.

'You were right,' Tai answered with a big grin. 'He just texted me and everything is fine again.' And it really was. He wasn't in a bad mood anymore and was actually ready to study. Izzy would help him out just fine.

'Told you,' Izzy responded, handing one book to Tai and reaching for his notes. 'Guys just take their time with replying. It's not like they play hard to get, but sometimes they need a little longer.'

Well, that was rather strange. Did he just get love advice from Izzy? About how guys are in a relationship? Tai just stared at Izzy after that and only then did the redhead realise what he had just said. A slight blush formed on his cheeks as the turned to face the brunette and blinked once, seemingly frightened for Tai's answer to that. 'It seems you have experience with waiting on guys?' he questioned, keeping his gaze locked with Izzy's.

'Uh, well…' Izzy didn't seem to know how to reply, looking away again and avoiding Tai's gaze after that. 'Yeah, I guess you can say that. I, uh, I sometimes need to wait on my boyfriend as well, but, uh, then realise that he might be waiting on me.' So Izzy had a boyfriend. This made the redhead suddenly even more interesting. Izzy was gay. Would this be his first friend who shared his liking in guys? Could they talk about their boyfriends together and what they did? Could he maybe get tips on how to pleasure another guy? No, that might be weird. But now he also really wondered what Izzy would be like in the bedroom.

And of course his brain couldn't prevent from picturing it. Don't get him wrong, Tai was crazy about Matt, but his brain wandered towards the subject sex a lot and now he seemed to be happening that he was fantasizing about Izzy. Better stop now… 'So what's your boyfriend like?' he asked casually, finally averting his eyes and giving the book in his hands a once over.

Izzy fidgeted in his seat, his hands rubbing together and the blush didn't seem to disappear either. 'Well, he's really sweet. Not as smart as me, but I actually kind of like that about him. He just is more intelligent in other departments and sometimes I feel like I can still learn from him, even if he doesn't agree.'

That sounded kind of nice. But now the main question still remained. One which Tai was very curious about. 'Does he love you?' It may be odd to ask, but in his answer Izzy had not even spoken of love or anything like that. Just about things he liked about his boyfriend, but the about the way he acted. He was probably just nosy and shouldn't have asked that.

'I like to believe he does,' was Izzy's answer and that was actually not quite as pleasing as Tai would've hoped. It almost seemed as if this guy didn't truly liked Izzy and the redhead just pretended they were in a loving relationship. What if it was completely one-sided? No, that couldn't be the case. Izzy was actually quite a nice guy and goodlooking as well. Not as beautiful as Matt, but he wasn't ugly. Tai could be attracted to him if he hadn't been taken.

So to be the nice guy and comfort Izzy a bit, he answered with the only thing he knew would make it better and may even boost his confidence a bit.

'I'm sure he does.'

Characters © Digimon

Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so this happened. I hadn't really planned anything for this chapter and just let it come to me as I wrote... it may seem odd, but hopefully you'll understand with the adding of the last bit... Some dirty talk up ahead!

Enjoy!

...

The day had gone by swiftly as Izzy had focused on mostly math and chemistry and Tai had tried to focus on every subject. This happened to be rather hard, because his mind kept wandering off. He was just so curious about Izzy at this point and of course had asked a lot more questions. The redhead seemed a bit uncomfortable when the questions got more personal, but Tai just couldn't stop himself. What did he look like? How was their first date? Things like that. The odd thing was that Izzy never asked anything back and somehow it bothered Tai a little. If they were going to be friends, shouldn't they be equally interested in the other? Well, maybe someone's love life was something Izzy wasn't interested in and it wasn't like Tai actually told a lot of people. Most found it odd he was dating someone he met through the internet…

But now Tai was home again, waiting behind his computer on his boyfriend to get online already. He had said they would talk tonight and Tai was ready. After spending the whole day with another guy he needed some attention from his own. Because as the questions got personal, Tai's mind made up very different scenarios as well. It had happened before with other people. When he was bored he always pictured the people around him naked, excluding family members. But ever since he had met Matt he hadn't felt the urge anymore, until today with Izzy. There were just these little hints that reminded him of his boyfriend.

How his voice hitched up whenever he felt awkward, but still forced himself to talk. Or the soft short laugh they both let out when something amused them. Tai couldn't help but picture Izzy close to him then and that had been the weirdest part. It hadn't all been about sex, because he could handle that. Sometimes he just pictured himself leaning forward and placing one of the softest kiss on those plump lips.

It bothered him a little that he thought like that, so he really needed some Matt time. Actually he was desperately craving to see Matt right now, even if it was just on the webcam, just to be sure he was there, smiling back at him. That reassurance was what he needed right now. How confusing was this all? Tai actually felt guilty while he hadn't done anything wrong. They were just fantasies and he had seen way worse pictures of Matt, modelling almost naked with some girls. So this was not as bad. And Izzy had a boyfriend, so it's not like something was going to happen anyway. It was just his mind playing tricks on him, that's all.

And finally the little bleeping sound was heard, signalling Matt was on. Tai hadn't even realised how long he had been blankly staring at his screen as his mind whirled around through different scenarios. But he was relieved now, because here his boyfriend was to make everything better again! Hopefully…

_Hey, beautiful. How was your day?_ Tai asked immediately and waited on the little sign that Matt was typing something back. It took a minute and anxiously Tai stared at the bottom of the screen, waiting for the sign to change.

_Hey, babe. It was alright. Had some shoots today, but didn't take too long. Really tired now though, so I won't be long. How did the tutoring go?_

Well, that was unfortunate. They finally had a chance to talk again and then Matt was tired and had to leave soon. Tai didn't want to sound whiny, but wouldn't a boyfriend want to stay up later and talk to the person he loves? It was what he always did anyway. Still he decided not to respond to it, because it would only ruin their time together and that was already cut short. _It was okay. I really think Izzy can help me get through this year, so that's good. And guess what, he has a boyfriend too. I never had expected that! He also didn't really seem very happy though, so I felt kind of bad._

_What makes you think that? It's not like you've seen them together, right? _

Fair enough question, but it was just the vibe he got. Izzy hadn't smiled as much when Tai asked about his boyfriend… _Yeah, but he wasn't even sure if his boyfriend loved him. That's absurd, right? I mean I tell you all the time, because I want to. I think any boyfriend should do that. It's just… I don't know, I think I would smile more if I were to talk about you. _It stayed quiet a little longer after that and Tai wondered if he had said something wrong. It was hard to tell with Matt sometimes, because Tai usually just blurted out his thoughts while Matt was way more calculating, choosing his words carefully.

_Well, sometimes words aren't enough. I mean maybe Izzy is missing something or feels like something is not right, you know? But I can't really tell since I don't know the guy. I just wouldn't worry about it since we love each other, right? And does this mean you didn't even talk about me to him? He does know you have a boyfriend, right?_

A roll of the eye was enough of an answer to that, but of course Matt couldn't see that. _Of course he knows that I have a boyfriend. That's how I found out in the first place that he has one too. But he seemed a bit uncomfortable and didn't ask, so I didn't pressure. Didn't want to scare my tutor off so soon already. Give me a few days. _The first part of what Matt had said made Tai think for a bit. Missing something? But what could he be missing? Tai didn't even see Matt and still was very happy he had him, but maybe they weren't together long enough. Maybe at some point they would miss something too… He couldn't even think of that. Their relationship was good and he couldn't bear to lose Matt.

A smiley face let Tai know that Matt found it funny and then Matt continued talking again. _Well, as long as you are happy to have me. And that Izzy guy better keep his hands off of you or he'll have to deal with me!_

An empty threat, but still highly appreciated by Tai. Just showed that Matt really did care and well, jealousy was kind of nice. It showed that someone didn't want to share you and claimed you as theirs. It actually made Tai's heart flutter again, as only Matt could make it do. _I'm sure he will keep his hands to himself since I'm pretty sure the guy is kind of afraid of me. Just that look he sometimes gives me you know? Wide eyes, lip trembling a bit as his hands shoot up to protect his body. I might force him into that position of course as I hover over him, but it is just such a lovely sight. _

_Are you playing me, Tai?_

Of course Matt saw right through it all, but Tai was only teasing, playing out the jealousy card some more and Matt knew that. It was just fun and sometimes he got something really good out of it… Matt just had to proof that Tai was his and well, what other way to do that then to turn the other on and make sure it was the blonde on Tai's mind as he got off. But something was different this time, because before Tai could even answer, Matt had written something new again.

_Or is this one of your fantasies again? You already thought of this, didn't you? His naked body below you as he was completely at your mercy. _

This was odd and Tai wasn't sure how to respond to this. Of course Matt was aware of Tai's habit of thinking sexually, but now he was actually using it to turn Tai on? Normally this was how Matt would start their sexting thing, but then with Matt as the main role, not someone else, especially not someone who Tai would be seeing more frequently. His heart was racing and it took him several minutes to actually come up with a response. Not that it mattered, because Matt had written something new then, making it even worse.

_I'm sure he had been thinking this as well, you know. You're so incredibly hot and with you sitting right next to him… Oh, his hands had been itching to touch you, rip those clothes off your body and then just stare in awe at that perfect image of your body._

Tai's mouth was agape as he stared at the words written by Matt. What was he doing? Damn it, he was actually getting hard! But he was thinking about Izzy and it was wrong! Why was he doing this? This isn't right. What has gotten into his boyfriend? _Matt, what are you doing? _He questioned, not wanting to respond to it anymore. This should stop before his mind really travelled somewhere else and he had no choice but to touch himself. He didn't want to think of Izzy!

_Just trying to imagine what was going on between the two of you today… Don't tell me this wasn't what you wanted when you were there. I'm sure that as soon as you saw his lips move as he spoke to you, you could only imagine them stretched out around your length, bobbing up and down as his cheeks flushed red and his eyes were hazed over, his throat letting out soft moans, because he loves the taste of you on his tongue._

Shit. This was getting out of hand and Matt was acting so innocent. Why would his lover do this? But his mind couldn't catch up anymore as he read the words again. It was done. The image was in his mind and had no place for other thoughts anymore. Doubts would come later and they would definitely need to talk about this later. But now his pants were down and his hand was around his length, stroking it at an even pace as he waited on Matt's next line. This was always how it went. When Tai stayed silent for a while, Matt usually just kept on talking, knowing what was going on.

_But I think the image that was the best for the both of you would be both of you bare and the little redhead riding your cock as you relax back in a chair. Can you already feel him around you, squeezing tightly and then the moans he will let out for you? I know you want this. I know you've dreamed about this. You want to fuck him. _

The accusations at the end were weird again, but it didn't matter. The first lines had been enough and pushed him over the edge. Cum slipping over his hand and staining his jeans below. He had made a mess, but thankfully always had tissues at hand, since this happened more often. But now that the high was gone he felt awful. Guilt ripped at his heart, but it hadn't entirely been his fault. Matt had played him out, deliberately chose those words and turned him on. It had been his goal, but why? Still beating himself up over this, Matt started typing again and Tai dreaded the answer, thinking he would be cast out, blamed for cheating.

_I'm really tired now, so I'm going to head to bed. We'll talk tomorrow. I love you… And don't think about Izzy too much, because you know you want me more…_

And with that said he was just gone, offline, not even waiting on a reply. Tai was just utterly confused as he stared at the screen. There was no explanation for this. Matt had never done this before and he shouldn't have done it in the first place. It was wrong and weird…

Then he received a text message and Tai assumed it was from Matt to apologise or something, but it was none other than Izzy.

_Want to meet up tomorrow afternoon again? Then we can focus on Physics and History if you'd like. We have some tests coming up. Parents are also out again, so we have the whole house to ourselves._

It took Tai a full hour to reply to that one, the last sentence of it really getting to him. It was as if Izzy knew! But they would be seeing each other again and now that thought got to him way more than it had before. Stupid Matt for making him think this was!

What he of course hadn't known was that Izzy had done this on purpose. Now that Tai was getting closer to him, his jealousy grew for his second persona and this was how he had started a war against himself.

Characters © Digimon

Let me know what you think!


End file.
